un caso rebela sentimientos ocultos
by carolbb
Summary: al amor es exactamente lo que sienten booth y brennan NO ME ADUEÑE DE NINGUNO DE LOS CARACTERES TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE FOX


Se encuentra un grupo de alumnos en un salón de una primaria cuando uno de los más pequeños pregunta: he disculpe maestra ¿puedo ir al baño?-si Juanito pero no te tardes que ya voy a explicar –dijo la maestra.

Mientras el pequeño se va acercando al baño percibe un olor desagradable al abrir la puerta del baño se queda perplejo al ver un cadáver .Ya en el lugar el encargado de prefectura lleva a booth, Brennan y zack al lugar donde se encontró el cadáver.

Brennan observa cuidadosamente y dice: mujer, edad 29, un metro setenta y cinco de estatura y sus características faciales indican que era de descendencia (mientras ella habla zack toma fotografías).bonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbones

Al llegar al instituto jeffersonian el equipo se pone a trabajar en la identidad del cadaver y mientras se inicia una conversación Ángela se encarga de dibujar su rostro (ya que solo es un cráneo sin tejido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo desde que murió? bones-responde booth

-según el nivel de putrefacción diría que 2 meses-responde Brennan ¿causa de muerte zack?

-podría ser porque la ahogaron metiéndole algo en la boca pues su mandíbula esta casi totalmente abierta.-responde zack (tomando el video de la victima)

-estoy de acuerdo con tigo, pero la mandíbula se puede mover es cómo, si se lo hubieran dejado el suficiente tiempo como para ahogarse es como si hubieran puesto en práctica una doble tortura que la mataría más rápido. Agrega Brennan

Se acerca Ángela con el retrato en la mano y dice: este es el rostro de la chica (enseñando su dibujo).

-buen trabajo Ángela. –responde Brennan con un sentido de alago. ¿Ya sabes quién es?

-bueno si de hecho ella se llamaba: RACHEL DAYSON.-angela

-¿tiene familiares? ¿Padres o algún conocido?-Brennan

-si su padre se llamaba FREDERICK DAYSON, murió en el 2000, era el dueño de la empresa LULO así que era la heredera.-Ángela responde leyendo el informe.

-¿y qué hay de su madre también murió? Me pasas el historial médico Ángela. -Brennan

-de hecho sigue viva su nombre es AMANDA JONSON, pero trabaja de……. (Da un respiro mientras le pasa el historial y continua) vidente en esas corporaciones de mensajes por celular. - Ángela

-y aquí dice que estaba casada con DANIEL BAKERS el es el director de la primaria en donde la encontraron-Ángela bien le diré a booth.- Brennan.

BRENNAN no sabía en donde estaba booth como iba entusiasmada por el caso comienza a correr para encontrar lo más pronto posible a booth pero en eso sucedió.

Hodgins analizaba la deteriorada ropa con la que fue encontrada descubrió una sustancia conocida como: acido clorhídrico. Entonces se percata de que justo en ese momento pasa Brennan y le grita.

-he encontrado en la ropa restos de acido clorhídrico en una escala de 35_40%. , esa medida se encuentra en lo que se conoce como acido muriático o el hidrocloruro.-hodgins

-eso explicaría el porqué murió más rápido de lo normal, pues eso causa severas quemaduras. Daña el sistema respiratorio ojos y piel. Y puede causar la muerte si se ingiere .muy bien hodgins-Brennan.

–En ese momento Brennan no vio por donde iba cuando hodgins grita ¡cuidado ¡en eso choca con booth (quien sorpresivamente apareció), eso descontrola a Brennan lo que provoca que se vaya a caer lo que hace que booth reaccione y la abrace fuertemente para impedir su caída. En eso los 2 se quedan mirándose por unos instantes hasta que Brennan reacciona y recuerda lo que le quería decir.

-oh si nuestra víctima se llama Rachel Dayson su padre murió pero su madre aun sigue con vida y trabaja de vidente. Y estaba casada con el director de la escuela se llama Daniel Bakers -Brennan

-bien vamos a tener que darle la mala noticia bones.-responde booth oprimiendo con los brazos a Brennan (ya que no la había soltado).

Brennan le dice:-si y pues ya me puedes soltar (lo dice con una sonrisa en los labios) estoy segura que la inercia ya no tendrá efecto sobre mí.

- OH si lo siento es solo que te ibas a caer (muy apenado).mientras hodgins miraba el espectáculo en silencio.

Una vez en la escuela están los tres en la oficina de el director -buenos días señor Bakers lamentamos mucho su pérdida –booth

-si gracias (llorando) y ¿Cuándo le podre dar descanso?

-pronto solo debemos reunir suficientes pruebas –Brennan. (Booth le hace una seña para que sea más discreta).- ¿usted sabe a qué se dedicaba en su tiempo libre?-booth

-pues siempre estaba con migo en la escuela pues aquí nos conocimos ella se desempeñaba como maestra de primer grado, ya que ella amaba a los niños (se suelta llorando).entonces el mira hacia la ventana y guiña el ojo.

-bueno gracias por su cooperación.-booth .Cuando van saliendo de la oficina Booth le susurra a Brennan–viste que guiño el ojo y miro hacia la ventana.

-si pero no vi a nadie-Brennan. En cuanto salen de allí Brennan se percata de que una joven bien parecida del servicio de limpieza comienza a caminar. Toca a booth con la mano y señala a la chica y se dirige hacia ella.

-disculpa ¿tu conocías a Rachel?-Booth (enseñando su placa).

-he si (nerviosa) era una chica con suerte, pero se le acabo .Me tengo que ir (comenzó a caminar empujando una cubeta con materiales de limpieza.)

-¿usted utiliza el acido muriático para limpiar algo? Como los baños por ejemplo. - Brennan

-si, pero no se qué tiene que ver con Rachel.

-¿me podría decir su nombre?-booth

-si mi nombre es Mary Bundy. (Se retira rápidamente.)

En el instituto Ángela, Brennan y Booth tratan de encontrar la forma en que murió, en forma tridimensional y gracias a Ángela se dan cuenta de que el asesino le metió un objeto en la boca hasta la garganta después hubo un forcejeo en donde la trato de ahogar en una taza del baño .

-bueno al menos ya sabemos cómo murió. - Ángela

-si tan solo conociéramos a alguien que supiera si tenía problemas, alguien a quien ella le contara lo que le pasa. –Brennan

-de hecho si –booth-¿a quién?-Brennan – a su madre. Responde booth mientras la jala de la mano hacia la salida. ¿Porque siempre siento que me secuestras?-Brennan

Estando en la agencia estaba esperando a que la secretaria los pasara para ver a la madre y darle la mala noticia.

-ya pueden pasar-secretaria –gracias-(contestan ambos mientras entran en la habitación notan una extravagante decoración que resalta los colores más vivos.)Se percatan de que la señora está llorando.

-sabe a lo que venimos ¿no?-dice booth con seriedad. –su hija ha muerto y lamentamos mucho su perdida.

-si gracias, pero mi hija ya me visito y me dijo que no me preocupara pues ahora está en un mundo mejor así que solo quiero que encuentren a su asesino para su descanso-Sra. Jonson. (Los dos se quedan perplejos al escuchar esto).

-haremos todo lo posible, pero primero debe decirnos si su hija tenia enemistades –booth

-ella no tenía a quien le tuviera algún problema pues ella era una mujercita decente que solo quería ser amada. (Y dando un gran suspiro como si hubiese cambiado completamente de ánimo hacia un estado más alegre, continua).así como ustedes futuramente lo harán, se confesaran uno al otro lo que sienten uno por el otro a través de pruebas las mismas que Rachel tuvo que superar, como en toda relación hubo un romance anterior, pero he dicho demasiado espero haber podido ayudar y gracias por comprender a mi pequeña, Dra. Brennan. (Lo dice con una sensación de alivio).

Al salir de la pequeña estancia ambos se miraron por unos segundos, entonces hubo una sonrisa.

-¿he no crees que de verdad? O ¿si?-booth

-si, no ¿Cómo?-Brennan

En el laboratorio Brennan platicaba con Ángela ya que tenía cierta inquietud acerca de lo que paso en la mañana.

Ángela te juro que casi lo besaba en ese momento –Brennan. –si me lo conto hodgins. Entonces que sentiste no me digas que nada pues yo sé cuando se respira el amor entre dos personas.- Ángela

Brennan solo le sonrió y le dijo: Ya sé porque no me ayudas a resolver el homicidio y después te cuento. –Brennan

Entonces Ángela supo que Brennan si siente algo por booth y antes de que Brennan se alejara le dijo: Brennan tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad ahora pues las cosas así solo se presentan pocas veces en la vida y se van rápidamente. En eso Brennan se da la vuelta y dice:

-pero Ange yo solo –la interrumpe Ángela –si ya se, solo lo ves como un amigo pero yo sé que es más que eso y tienes miedo de que alguien más lo sepa , pero te aseguro de que solo quedara entre nosotras corazón. Se van las dos hacia donde esta hodgins y zack que están haciendo un examen de tóxicos.

-he encontrado algo en el cráneo es una especie de sustancia producida por la combinación de la mitad de hidrocloruro y desechos tóxicos.-hodgins dijo mientras le daba el cráneo a la doctora Brennan.

-si mas lo recuerdo esa combinación podría ocasionar ceguera, cáncer de piel, daños en los pulmones. Demencia, pérdida de memoria y hasta la muerte (con un tono de preocupación) a todo el que este en contacto con él.-zack

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!, (dijo Brennan, mientras automáticamente se marcaba esa zona como contaminada).

-entonces tenemos que esperar a que vengan y nos analicen, para ver si estamos infectados. –Ángela

-Exacto –hodgins (con una cara de flojera).

Mientras ellos esperaban en la oficina de Brennan, platicaban de las cosas de la vida era una conversación muy culta.

-escucha KISSASS yo pueda decir algo importante, pero KISSASS no.-Ángela

En eso llega booth e intrigado pregunta-¿Qué está pasando con la entrada de la zona del cuerpo? en eso mira a Brennan y le dice: estuve pensando en lo que dijo la Sr. Jonson.

-¿sobre qué cosa? ¿Que es vidente y que la visito su hija?-Brennan

-no lo otro, de las terceras personas en las parejas.-booth. En eso todos los voltean a ver.

- ¿no fueron a entrevistar a la mama?-Ángela pregunta con curiosidad.

-si es solo que ella dijo algo acerca de nuestra relación. –booth (todos muy sorprendidos).

-si nuestra relación de pareja compañeros. Agrega Brennan un poco nerviosa.

-es mejor que platiquemos afuera de tu oficina Brennan (tomándola de la mano).

-imagina que su esposo tenía una amante y ella la mata para quedarse con el esposo.-booth

-bien entonces ¿vamos? -Brennan

Ya en la casa de el ahora viudo llaman a la puerta pero nadie abre Brennan se percata de que alguien sale corriendo de ahí, booth y Brennan lo persiguen y se dan cuenta de que son dos personas una mujer y un hombre, al llegar a una callejón booth les apunta con su arma. Se dan cuenta de que son el señor Bakers y la chica de la limpieza.

-Quedan arrestados por el asesinato de Rachel Dayson-booth. Una vez en el interrogatorio

-Booth tienes que preguntarlos si tienen o han tenido contacto con material radioactivo pues hodgins encontró una mezcla que se formo al combinar el acido y desechos tóxicos.

-ha por eso no me dejaban entrar-booth. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado en contacto con desechos de fábrica o por el estilo?

-no es eso a lo que se dedica tu hermano-Sr. Bakers

-No ya no hablaremos más hasta tener un abogado-Saliendo de el interrogatorio Brennan imagina todo lo que le dijo Ángela (tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades o si no como llegan se van) pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza.

-booth te quiero mucho……… (Booth se queda sin palabras)-decir que creo que debemos buscar a su hermano. -Brennan

Pero para entonces booth ya había captado la idea solo, que él siente lo mismo. Ya en el laboratorio se encuentran Brennan, hodgins y zack.

-tenemos que buscar una planta de desechos tóxicos –Brennan

Una de las dos plantas más cercanas cerro hace tres años, pero no sé donde se encuentra la otra. -zack

-Pero yo si ese era mi lugar favorito cuando quería descubrir cosas hermosas. –hodins

-entonces ¿en donde se encuentra?-Brennan

-en el campo de el *ranchero feliz*a 250 kilómetros de la villa *el compadre*.-hodgins (todos lo miran extrañados).entra booth y dice:

-ya sé en donde se encuentra la única planta cercana.

-en el campo* el ranchero feliz*a 250 kilómetros de una villa-Brennan

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Bones-booth (Brennan Mira a hodgins) ya veo-booth. En ese momento se acerca Camille (la jefa de esa área con quien booth tuvo un amorío)

-booth necesito hablar con tigo en mi oficina-Camille (booth se va con ella)

Mientras tanto hodgins busca en los archivos de la planta algo anormal, durante un momento Brennan observa y señala un pequeño renglón.

-hay, dice que hace unos dos meses hubo un robo de la planta que fue grabado por una cámara de vigilancia. Iré a decírselo a booth.

Mientras se acerca a la oficina de Camille la escucha decir…………quiero reavivar los viejos momentos. Y besa a booth apasionadamente, Brennan apenada y completamente triste se aleja, booth se percata de su presencia y aleja a Camille diciendo que tiene un asunto pendiente.

¡Brennan espera¡ bones-(booth corre tras de ella y en cuanto booth logra tomarla de la mano le dice)

-yo sé lo que quisiste decir en verdad al salir del interrogatorio. (Ella se siente apenada y responde)

-no….tu solo te confundiste-Brennan. Vuelve a correr y esta vez la toma de la mano más fuertemente pero esta vez Brennan reacciona con un reflejo y le aplica una fuerza de tal manera de que booth termina tirado en el piso. Lo siento -Brennan Ángela, hodgins y zack se acercan a booth y le preguntan:

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si es solo que ¿alguien sabe si está bien Brennan?-booth

-tienes que venir con migo. –Ángela

-Mira booth ella (la interrumpe booth un poco nervioso)

-si ya lo sé –booth

-¿tu ya lo sabes?-Ángela (sorprendida)

-si pero yo no sé si lo que yo sé es lo que tú me ibas a decir-booth (intrigado)

-pues que ella te tiene afecto no como amigos ¿me entiendes?-Ángela

-Eso es lógico yo vuelvo locas a las mujeres –booth (muy confiado) Ángela lo mira y se queda pensando.

-Tu también sientes lo mismo me vas a decir que no –Ángela (booth se queda callado) lo sabia tu también lo sientes-Ángela (emocionada)

-no no es cierto estas equivocada-booth

-no lo que pasa es que no lo quieres aceptar, mira lo dejaremos entre los dos pero no le digas que yo te lo dije. ¿Si?-Ángela

En la mañana Brennan se encuentra en su oficina de pronto llega Ángela y le dice:

-Lo que hiciste ayer no estuvo nada bien-Ángela

-lo sé ¿booth está bien?-Brennan

-si al parecer no lo golpeaste tan fuerte, pero ¿Qué te paso? dime que viste o al menos ¿Por qué lo volteaste?-Ángela

-Bueno eso fue un reflejo, pero no tiene mucha importancia -Brennan

-si si lo tiene solo dilo sabes que soy tu mejor amiga y puedes contármelo todo-Ángela

-bueno lo vi besando a Camille, pero como dije no tiene importancia todo está normal-Brennan

En eso llega zack, con un pequeño gemido hace señalar su presencia y dice:

-doctora Brennan la espera booth en la sala de interrogatorios dice que tiene al hermano.

-gracias zack pero ¿Por qué no vino él?-Brennan (Ángela voltea a ver a Brennan con una mirada de *te lo dije*)

Una vez en la sala de interrogatorio Brennan observa desde el espejo.

-entonces Ethan ¿Por qué robaste a la planta?-booth

-yo no robe nada-Ethan

-vamos tu sabes que existe un video que lo comprueba-booth (Ethan se queda un momento en silencio mirando a la ventana)

-bien lo robe, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con la chica muerta. -Ethan

-en ningún momento mencione un asesinato-booth

-vamos se que hubo un asesinato y que por las sospechas interrogaron a mi hermana preguntando sobre desechos de planta. -Ethan

-bien estas bajo arresto, tienes………… (Lo interrumpe Ethan) pero ¿Por qué?-está bien si coopero ¿me ayudaran?-Ethan

-depende de lo que digas-booth

-está bien, antes Rachel y yo éramos novios un día la invite al cumpleaños de mi hermana que en ese momento su novio era Daniel el ahora viudo él comenzó a coquetear a Rachel hasta que se hicieron pareja dejándonos solos a Mary y a mí eso desconcertó mucho a Mary así que desde ese momento ella tuvo el afán de borrar del mapa a Rachel yo la trataba de controlar así que hace como dos meses ella me pidió una muestra de los desechos pero yo pensé que iba a hacer un trabajo o algo por el estilo pero me equivoque.

-eso es todo-booth(al salir booth encuentra a Brennan)

-no creo que este diciendo la verdad-Brennan

-pensé que no ibas a venir… pero yo creo que si dijo la verdad algo incompleta está escondiendo algo tendremos que ir con su querida hermana.-booth

-lo siento-Brennan

-¿Por qué?-booth

-por lastimarte ayer es solo que reaccione y ya pero lo siento mucho-Brennan

-no te preocupes como tú dices solo fue un accidente así que olvídalo bones-booth

De camino a la casa de Mary booth noto a Brennan muy distraída y callada. Al llegar tocan la puerta pero no hay respuesta así que entran a la fuerza en eso se les interpone Daniel Bakers

-¿Por qué han irrumpido así en esta casa? –Daniel

-buscamos a Mary ¿sabes en donde esta?-Brennan

-si está en la cocina es que tiene el radio muy fuerte es por eso que no escuchamos-Daniel

-atención Mary estas bajo arresto por el asesinato de Rachel Dayson-booth

-¿pero porque yo?-Mary

-pues tu hermano nos lo conto todo-Brennan

-así que ya no pudo vivir más con esto y ¿en donde esta?-Mary

-¿tu hermano? En su casa arrepintiéndose de tener una hermana sin escrúpulos -booth

-entonces eso debe decir que me golpeo por la espalda el cobarde y ¿Qué les dijo? Que yo lo obligue o lo amenace para que matara a su amor platónico pues ja ja no se va a salir con la suya.

-KISSASS nosotros te podríamos ayudar si nos dices como se conocieron todos –Brennan

Debido a esto decidieron interrogarla

-bien nos tendrás que decir porque dices que tu hermano está mintiendo-Brennan

-pues el solo les dijo una parte pero eso fue para salvar su pellejo pues él estaba obsesionado con Rachel pues el siempre decía que ellos eran novios pero ella era como su amor platónico. Hasta que un día decidió preguntarle si quería ser su novia pero como ella no quiso él desde ese día se formo una idea exagerada seguro que ustedes ya saben cuál era su retorcida idea. -Mary

Booth se queda pensativo mientras Brennan no sabía a qué se refería. Después mira a Brennan y le dice:

-si no te puedo tener nadie te tendrá-booth (Brennan se sorprende después de esto)

-¿Qué? Ha ¿eso es la idea que tenía el hermano?-Brennan

-exacto bones-booth –eso es todo. (Mientras salen Brennan le dice a booth) necesito ir al jeffersonian pues debe haber algo que no haya visto.

-espera no me vas a acompañar para interrogar a su hermano pues por lo que veo son una familia de mentirosos.-booth

-no no creo que me necesites-Brennan (booth se queda un poco extrañado mientras entra al interrogatorio en donde se encontraba Ethan)

-Y bien que puedes decir en tu defensa después de que me has mentido sobre todo.-booth

-¿Porqué? A caso hablo con mi hermana pues si es así todo lo que dijo es mentira. –Ethan

-si fuera eso se veía muy segura –booth

-no lo puedo creer –Ethan

-a si no puedes creer que tú estabas obsesionado con ella, que no había un solo momento en el que no estuvieras pensando en ella.-booth(al pronunciar esto se le subieron los colores pues se había dado cuenta de algo que nunca creyó descubrir)

-eso era amor un amor que ella nunca quiso aceptar-Ethan (bajando la cabeza)

-si por supuesto (en un modo sarcástico)-booth

-yo solo le quiero decir que yo siempre trate de hacer todo lo posible para demostrarle mi amor –Ethan

-a si ¿Cómo? tratando de asesinarla-booth

-no todo a lo que yo le regalaba lo marcaba con una pequeña placa de metal como de 2 milímetros cuadrados que tiene forma de rosa siempre los marcaba con tinta negra-Ethan

Mientras booth interrogaba a Ethan Brennan se encontraba con zack en el laboratorio buscando algo anormal en los huesos.

-doctora Brennan vea esto-zack

-¿Qué encontraste?-Brennan (y mientras zack le enseñaba la frente del cráneo que observaba a una gran escala)

-observa esta pequeña deformación que forma una figura si siguiéramos los patrones pero no se que formaría-zack

-muy buen trabajo zack tal vez Ángela pueda unir los patrones-Brennan

Brennan se dirige al la oficina de Ángela

-Ange puedes hacer las posibles figuras que pueden formar estos patrones-Brennan

-si claro y esto ¿en qué parte del hueso estaba?-Ángela

-en el cráneo en la frente-Brennan (Ángela se queda pensativa en lo que le dijo booth y le pregunta: Brennan ¿qué arias si booth sintiera lo mismo que tú?

-Ange sabes que eso no es muy posible pero ¿Por qué preguntas?-Brennan

-ya acabe-Ángela- tan rápido-Brennan (mientras le enseñaba unos tres posibles figuras que eran un payasito, una serie de números y una rosa) ¿Cómo fuiste tan rápida? –Brennan

-eso fue fácil pues los patrones se encontraban muy cerca uno de otro es como un juego de niños

-no importa que tan fácil fuera yo nunca le hubiera encontrado forma de payasito-Brennan

-todas miden dos milímetros de lado por si de algo sirve-Ángela

Mientras Brennan observaba las imágenes toca la puerta booth cosa innecesaria ya que estaba abierta.

-hey bones adivina-booth

-¿Qué?-Brennan

-Ethan estaba obsesionado con Rachel según él le demostraba su amor siguiéndola a todos lados y marcando todo lo que le regalaba con una pequeña figurita-booth

-¿Cómo era la figura?-Brennan

-tal parece que una rosa-booth (en ese momento Brennan recuerda una de las figuras que le mostro Ángela)

-¿te sientes bien? bones-booth

Ven tienes que ver esto-Brennan lo toma de la mano llevándolo a donde se encontraban las tres Figuras.

-¿A dónde vamos? bones-booth

-¿te enseño la placa o la forma que tenia?-Brennan-si ¿Por qué?-booth

-se parecía a esta-Brennan (enseñándole la figura de la rosa booth se quedo impresionado)

-si es esta ¿de dónde la sacaste?-booth

-Zack encontró un patrón en el cráneo del cual Ángela dio posibles figuras si él quiso dejar su "huella" se lo debió marcar con tal fuerza de modo que alcanzo a formar una deformación en la frente-Brennan

-me gusta como piensas bones-booth

A partir de ahí se dan cuenta de que el asesino fue Ethan cuando van en su captura entran al la fuerza a su casa lo único que encuentran es su cadaver de tan solo dos horas de fallecer colgado de una cuerda con una nota que decía: lo siento solo quería que Rachel me cual estaba sellada con su pequeña y siniestra placa.

Quedando así por ultimo arrestar a su hermana por cómplice del asesinato de Rachel. Al llegar la noche zack, Ángela, hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Brennan y booth están platicando sobre el extraño caso.

-bien tal parece que el amor vuelve loco a cualquiera-hodgins

-si pero eso no era amor él estaba obsesionado con Rachel- Ángela

-claro pues el amor de verdad se manifiesta por estar en completa confianza con el otro preocuparse por su bienestar sin importar que su corazón no le pertenezca- Brennan (comienza a entristecer.)

booth mira a Ángela y ella dice: y amores como esos se tienen que aprovechar porque si no se van.

booth abraza a Brennan y le dice: ella tiene razón (sus brazos la rodean, se van hacercando poco a poco hasta que quedan boca con boca dandose un apasionado beso.)

-wow aquí sí que hay química –hodgins (todos se van saliendo poco a poco de el lugar.)

aqui el fin ¿te gusto?¿lo odiaste?¡quiero saber que piensas! no tengan miedo de preguntar......


End file.
